


Remember Everything

by CloverPayne



Category: Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Other, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverPayne/pseuds/CloverPayne
Summary: Wilford regrets his mistakes and he wants the others to know that.Based loosely off the song Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch.





	Remember Everything

It was a mistake really. Wilford had been trying to find his gun which he thought Dark had left in his desk. What he found triggered things he buried long ago. A black cane with a silver end. As soon as he picked it up, Wilford was on the ground, memories coming back to him. Killing Mark. Shooting the detective. Murdering the DA.

Damien.

All the other egos heard was an anguished cry but dismissed it as another one of Yandere's victims.

Wilford was always broken. He knew he'd hurt a lot of people but he didn't know where it had all started. Now he knew. He had killed Damien and Celine. The two people he cared most about.

He found his gun and stared at it in numb silence. He had killed so many people with this very gun. Hurt so many people.

Wilford didn't come out of his room for a week, not eating, plagued with nightmares. Host tried to tell the others something was wrong but they wouldn't listen, dismissing it as Wilford being moody. Until they heard music.

They knocked on his door but nothing came. Nothing but a whimper.

Dark regretted not listening to Host sooner. He knew Wilford had been in his office but thought nothing of it. It would seem he should have paid a bit more attention. Wilford had taken Damien's cane, never letting it out of his sight in fear of forgetting his past mistakes again.

Host tried to talk to Wilford but all he got was a whispered 'go away.' He should have tried harder to get the others to listen to him, to realize something was wrong with Wilford. His silence and virtual absence had been worrying but no one thought Host could possibly be right.

Google tried to access the security camera in Wilford's room but found it destroyed. He should have accessed them earlier to see if Host's suspicions were correct. He was partially to blame for this. He had riled Wilford up to the point Dark took his gun. If he hadn't done it, they wouldn't be where they are now.

Bim tried to act confident but on the inside, he was worried beyond belief. Wilford had been acting different at the studio, not killing as many people, not being as mad if people messed up. Bim wished he would have mentioned it to the others before hand. Before it spiraled down so far.

Dr. Iplier knew he could have stopped it. He knew Wilford suppressed his memories of the past. He should have helped Wilford unlock the memories earlier so that they could help him through the pain, the depression.

Yandere knew that the screams that day weren't one of his victims yet he said nothing. Nothing to tell the they should be concerned about one of their leaders and ... friend.

He was their friend no matter how much they always denied it. They should have told him sooner.

But it was too late. There was nothing they could do now.

Wilford sat on the other side of the door, listening to their pleas. He knew they just didn't want to have his death on their hands. He couldn't have been more wrong. He had helped them all in more ways than he knew.

The song came to a close. As the last notes rang out, the door was busted down. Just as Wilford put the gun to his head. Looking straight at Dark, he said his final words.

"Damien, Celine, I am so sorry."

A gun shot mingled with the last note of the song, paralyzing the others.

They could have helped him, should have helped him. He was family and it took the end of Wilford's life to realize it.

Dark couldn't sleep. He barely talked or ate always keeping Wilford's gun with him. He refused to let his friend's memory die.

Host locked himself in his room, quit talking, turning to alcohol and a blade for release.

Google constantly kept an eye on the camera feeds and constantly maintenanced them. He always replayed Wilford's final moments before he shut down at night.

Bim became violent during gameshows, hurting people, yelling. He eventually gave up trying to keep the confident charade, becoming closed off despite his change of attitude.

Dr. Iplier became over protective always asking if everyone was alright, never bothering to ask himself the same question.

Yan couldn't take people anymore. He was afraid to hurt them emotionally like Wilford had been.

Mark found out a week after it happened. He came to visit for a little while and was surprised to find Dark lain across the couch, Yan without bloodstains, Google not updating but rather playing back some sort of video,  Bim holding what remained of his microphone in hand, and Dr. Iplier bandaging Host's arms, Host who had a bottle of beer in his hands. No Wilford in sight.

Mark took the news worse than they expected. He clung to Dark and repeatedly apologized for making them the way he had.

No one was quite right after Wilford left them. Everyone was coping, some more destructively than others.

Host was the next to go. No one found out until the next morning when Google found him on the cameras, in a pool of blood and surrounded by pills.

Then Yan. A katana in his stomach.

Google. He shut himself down permanently.

Bim. Hung from the rafters of the studio with a stage light. A technical assistant found him. 

Dr. Iplier. Medication from his own clinic.

Finally, it was just Dark. Alone. He couldn't take it. He felt like he had caused all of this. Mark found him a week later, surrounded by bleach bottles.

And it all stared with a manor, a gun, and a cane.

I remember everything.

**Author's Note:**

> (Feel free to read this part if you want. If enough people request it, I will turn this into a oneshot book. Not all of them will be dark like this one. I got the inspiration for this as I was Listening to the aforementioned song an I knew I had to wright it while it was fresh in my mind. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I could also make an alternate ending where they somehow stop Wilford an help him if you'd like. Again Thank You.)


End file.
